Double Score Wiki:Policies
The following is the official Double Score Wiki policies. In this wiki, we ask that you follow our guidelines and policies. Editing policies When editing the wiki, it is very important to follow these set of rules: *Remember to add the proper categories to a page. *Use proper grammar and punctuation. Be articulate! *We recommend editing the wiki in Source mode. When editing a page, you have two tabs above: Visual (the mode you're automatically in) and Source. If you don't know how to edit in source mode, feel free to ask for help. *If a page does not have enough content, place the template above all other content. *Use the appropriate template when creating a page: **For characters, use the Infobox character. **For games, use the Infobox game. **For CDs, use the Infobox CD. **For songs, use the Infobox song. **For books, use the Infobox book. *Follow the layout guide according to the page. Media policies Images Images must be either .png or .jpg/jpeg. GIFs are only acceptable on users' profiles. All images, regardless of format, must be at least PG-13 appropriate. Fan art Fan art is allowed on the wiki, however, we ask that you add the category "Fan art" to the image. You can do so by clicking on the image, selecting 'More Info' in the upper-right corner, scrolling down the image page, and clicking 'Add category' in the 'Categories' box. After typing in "Fan art," press the Enter or Return key then click 'Save.' Vandalism Vandalism is not tolerated on the Double Score Wiki, in any way, shape, or form. Users who vandalize will face heavy consequences. Depending on how badly they vandalize the wiki, their consequences are either one warning or an infinity ban. If the warned user vandalizes the wiki again, they are automatically banned without a second warning. Warning levels There are four different levels of consequences: Warning, One-week ban, One-month ban, and Infinity ban. Below is the description and process of the punishment. Level 1: Warning Warnings are left on a user's message wall by an admin or staff member. Warnings are there for just that: warning the user. Typically a warning will tell a user they shouldn't do a specific something again, but are still free to contribute to the wiki. Level 2: One-week ban After being given another warning, the user will be placed on a one-week ban. This means they cannot contribute to the wiki for exactly one week. After the week has passed, the ban will be removed and the user may contribute to the wiki again. In short, the one-week ban means "tread carefully." Level 3: One-month ban Once it's the third time, the user will not be notified and placed on a one-month ban. Again, they will not be able to edit the wiki for one month, but once the month is up they are allowed to again. However, the user must be very careful, because this warning means "you're on very thin ice now." Level 4: Infinity ban Once it's the fourth time, it is the last and final time. Automatically, the user will receive the infinity ban, a ban that lasts forever until the ends of time. Here on the Double Score Wiki, we like to give people chances—not just one or two, but three chances—but even our generosity goes so far. We understand people make mistakes, and it doesn't take just one time to learn their lesson, but once you use up your chances that's it—there's no going back. See also *Double Score Wiki:Layout guide